Smak herbaty
by nensha
Summary: Kiedyś się zastanawiałam jak to możliwe, żeby skonstruować tak skomplikowaną opowieść i dlaczego autor nie chce się ujawnić? Niecodzienne kulisy powstawania serii.


Bardzo stare, konkursowe. Jak zwykle, brak ważnych postaci z kanonu, bo po co ;)

* * *

**Smak herbaty**

* * *

_Są takie rzeczy w niebie i na ziemi, o których się nie śniło filozofom._

William Shakespeare

— A ty znowu piszesz?

Drobna kobieca postać nawet nie uniosła głowy znad zapisanych drobnymi znakami kartek papieru. Nie musiała. Tylko jedna osoba wchodziła do jej pokoju bez pukania. A właściwie to tylko jedna ostatnio tu wchodziła w ogóle.

— Mhm — mruknęła znad kartki i dopisała kilka słów.

— Powinnaś robić sobie dłuższe przerwy, wiesz?

— Po co? — spytała bez większego zainteresowania i wreszcie spojrzała na przybysza.

— Bo nie nadążam z rysowaniem — odpowiedział ten rozbrajająco szczerze i usiadł w wielkim, zielonym i wytartym do granic możliwości fotelu.

W _jej_ fotelu!

Zrezygnowana, bez pośpiechu odłożyła długopis, zebrała rozrzucone po biurku kartki na jedną gromadkę i wstała. Powoli, bo od długiego siedzenia z kolanami pod brodą drętwiały jej nogi. On twierdził, że jeszcze trochę, a obydwie odpadną przez niedopływającą krew. Być może. Ale póki co miały się dobrze.

— Tak w ogóle to dzień dobry — odezwał się. Ton jego głosu nie wskazywał na to, że był urażony albo zdenerwowany jej brakiem grzeczności, powiedział to raczej z rozbawieniem. Doskonale wiedział, że gdy pisała, cały świat przestawał się liczyć. Jej dobre maniery i trzeźwe myślenie szły się hibernować. Standard.

— Mhm. Dzień dobry, Takeshi.

— Tu twoje zakupy. — Wskazał na papierową torbę, stojącą przy fotelu, której wcześniej nie zauważyła. — Chociaż pewnie i tak nawet nie wiesz, że nie masz już niczego w lodówce.

— Jakoś nie zwróciłam uwagi — mruknęła. — Ale dzięki. Nie miałam ostatnio na nic czasu. — Spojrzała tęsknie w stronę notatek, leżących obok "Zbrodni i kary" Dostojewskiego.

— O nie, nawet nie próbuj. Na dzisiaj kończysz — oświadczył Takeshi.

Westchnęła cicho; dyskusja z nim nie miała sensu, bo i tak by ją przegrała. Zajrzała do swojej filiżanki. Na dnie był jeden, ostatni łyk zielonej senchy o delikatnym, subtelnym smaku.

— Napijesz się herbaty? — zapytała.

— Herbaty? Zawsze i wszędzie, Tsugumi.

###

W szafce stało pięć pudełek. Sięgnęła po pierwsze z lewej. Wiśniowa, mocno aromatyzowana. Sama nie przepadała za smakowymi, ale z uwagi na fakt, że był to ulubiony napój Takeshiego, zawsze miała jedno opakowanie tej herbaty. Dla siebie wyciągnęła genmaichę, wyjmowała ją w zasadzie tylko w parze z wiśniową. Druga z lewej.

Gdy wróciła do pokoju z dwiema parującymi filiżankami, Takeshi siedział już na krześle, które sama zajmowała wcześniej (_jej_ krześle!) i czytał napisane dzisiejszej nocy sceny.

— To jest zdecydowanie najdziwniejsza postać, jaką rysowałem — oświadczył, gdy tylko weszła.

— Czemu?

— No sama powiedz... Dzięki — mruknął, biorąc od niej swoją wiśniową herbatę. — Ktoś na świecie zaczyna eliminować kryminalistów, ty podejmujesz się tej sprawy, ale na współpracę policji nie masz za bardzo co liczyć, bo tylko pięć osób się zdecydowało, z których jedna jest kretynem...

— Matsuda nie jest kretynem — sprzeciwiła się stanowczo.

— Niech będzie. W każdym razie, przestępców ginie coraz więcej, sytuacja się zagęszcza, a on? Ciągle jest spokojny i ostrożny. Tylko zobacz, jak tłumaczy im sprawę z tymi agentami... Potrafiłabyś prowadzić śledztwo tak... subtelnie?

Chociaż właśnie wzięła łyk swojej herbaty z prażonym ryżem, na języku poczuła ni stąd, ni zowąd smak senchy pitej jakąś godzinę temu.

— Pewnie nie — przyznała po uczciwym zastanowieniu.

— No właśnie... Ale ty to masz łeb, dziewczyno. — Takeshi wyszczerzył zęby.

Tsugumi uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Ja tu tylko piszę — powiedziała nieco zmęczonym tonem.

Takeshi nie skomentował jej ostatniej wypowiedzi. Zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał już schować do teczki przygotowany plik notatek, ale przekartkował go jeszcze raz i przeczytał kilka pierwszych linijek.

— Wiesz co, Tsugumi? — zapytał nagle, podnosząc wzrok znad kartek.

— Hm?

— Zawsze ciekawiło mnie, skąd właściwie biorą się notesy. I skąd mają je bogowie śmierci. Powiesz mi?

Na twarzy Tsugumi znowu pojawił się uśmiech. Wyglądała tak, jakby nagle usłyszała coś bardzo zabawnego i ledwo powstrzymywała się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

— Kupują je w księgarniach.

— A jak trafiają do księgarń?

— Z hurtowni.

— W porządku. Jaka więc jest ich droga, zanim znajdą się w hurtowni?

— To, mój drogi — zaczęła, śmiejąc się cicho — jest materiał na zupełnie inną mangę.

— Tylko nie proś mnie o jej narysowanie. Twoje tempo pisania mnie kiedyś zabije.

###

_Zamierzasz jeść to ciastko?_

Słodki, pachnący pomarańczą earl grey. Już tylko letni, ale ciągle tak samo dobry. I ciągle o kolorze słońca.

_Jeśli używasz głowy, nie przytyjesz nawet od słodyczy._

_Ej! Nie kpij sobie ze mnie!_

Tsugumi zaśmiała się. Nocą, w pustym mieszkaniu, głośny śmiech brzmiał dość upiornie, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać, po prostu nie mogła.

Na papierze przybyło kolejnych kilkanaście znaków.

_To bolało._

Otarła łzy śmiechu z kącików oczu. Ciekawe, czy takie reakcje na opisane historie podpadały już pod paranoje?

_Kolejny z tych idiotyzmów Matsudy._

Odłożyła długopis i rozejrzała się za swoim telefonem. Nie było go widać nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, ale po kilku nerwowych chwilach okazało się, że wystarczyło tylko nieco rozgarnąć ostatnie notatki i jej oczom ukazał się aparat. Ikonka na wyświetlaczu informowała uroczyście o pięciu nieodczytanych smsach i czterech nieodebranych połączeniach. Ale co z tego? To było teraz nieważne.

_"Takeshi, chciałbyś przeczytać ostatni rozdział? Wyślę ci faksem."_ — Wystukała na klawiaturze telefonu.

_"Już się boję. Ale wyślij, moja ciekawość domaga się teraz zaspokojenia."_

Faks poszedł w ruch. A po dokładnie sześciu minutach i czterdziestu sekundach – z niecierpliwością patrzyła na zegar – przyszła odpowiedź.

Jedno zdanie. _"Spadłem z krzesła."_

_###_

Leżące na biurku kartka i długopis nie wydawały się straszne z perspektywy zielonego fotela. Ale gdy tylko się do nich zbliżała, natychmiast zaczynały jej drżeć ręce. Obserwowała je tak zza swoich kolan przez dobrą godzinę, aż zegar wybił trzecią w nocy.

Nie, pomyślała. Dłużej tak nie można.

Zerwała się, przebiegła przez pokój, złapała długopis i zaczęła kreślić znaki tak szybko, że nie wiedziała, czy będzie je w stanie potem odczytać. Ale bała się, że jeśli nie zrobi tego od razu, to zabraknie jej odwagi.

_Light Yagami... Więc... Więc nie myliłem się... Ale..._

Herbata była bardzo mocna i gorzka jak sto diabłów. Chińska pu-erh, bez cukru, bez żadnego dodatku.

Ręka Tsugumi zawisła w powietrzu. Co robi w tej sytuacji Light? Zobaczyła jego twarz, wykrzywioną w strasznym, triumfującym uśmie... Zaraz, stop. To, co widziała ona, to była twarz Kiry. Light? Light nie jest taki!

_Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki!_

_Light, uspokój się..._

_My będziemy następni! Watari... Ryuzaki... A teraz my!_

Dlaczego on musiał tak krzyczeć? Zaczęła boleć ją głowa.

_Ryuzaki nie żyje._

Nie była w stanie pisać dalej. Rzuciła długopisem o ścianę, a na kartkę spadło kilka łez, rozmazując parę znaków. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na ostatnie zdanie, po czym ukryła głowę w ramionach i rozpłakała się na dobre.

Uspokoiła się dopiero po jakimś czasie. Wciąż pociągając nosem, zeskoczyła z krzesła i podeszła do komputera. Otwórz skrzynkę. Utwórz nową wiadomość.

_"Zabiłam go. Zrobiłam to własnymi rękoma. On musiał umrzeć, prawda? Powiedz, że prawda. Czuję się okropnie. Co robić dalej?"_

Mimo późnej pory, ikonka koperty zaczęła migać już kilka chwil później. Masz jedną nową wiadomość.

_"To nie jest twoja wina. Ktoś się poświęca, żeby inni mogli żyć, pamiętaj. Sprawiedliwość musi zwyciężyć. Udowodnij im wszystkim, że zwycięży!_

_M"_

_###_

Nad ranem przyszedł Takeshi. Przyniósł zakupy i wziął kolejną porcję tekstu. Przejrzał ją jak zwykle na miejscu, a gdy doszedł do ostatniej sceny, mina mu się wydłużyła.

— Naprawdę chcesz, żebym to narysował? — spytał Takeshi poważnym tonem.

— Tak — odrzekła twardo.

— Dlaczego?

To pytanie nieco zbiło ją z tropu.

— Co: dlaczego?

Takeshi poprawił z zakłopotaniem okulary.

— Myślałem, że to twoja ulubiona postać. On jest taki... podobny do ciebie.

— O nie — zaprotestowała. — To ja jestem podobna do niego.

Zapadło krótkie milczenie.

— Więc?

— Ktoś umiera, żeby żyli inni. Rysuj.

###

_Nie chcę... NIE CHCĘ UMIERAĆ! Zrób coś, Ryuk!_

Też nie chcę, żebyś umierał. Ale to już koniec Kiry, on nie może dłużej żyć. A Kira jest częścią ciebie.

_Cholera..._

Otóż to. Doskonały komentarz, Light.

Wypiła ostatni łyk pu-erh. Bardzo lekko osłodzonej.

_"Kira umarł. Sprawiedliwość wygrała. Ostatecznie. Jestem wykończona. I głodna. Zjadłabym ciasto z truskawkami. Mam nadzieję, że Takeshi mi takie rano kupi. Ale dałam radę. Pokazałam im."_

Odpowiedź zawierała tylko siedem słów:

_"Wiedziałem, że potrafisz. Jestem z ciebie dumny._

_M"_

_###_

— Skończyłaś? — usłyszała gdzieś za plecami głos.

— Chyba. Przydałoby się tylko jakieś zgrabne zakończenie, tak myślę... — rzekła, krytycznie przyglądając się stosikowi kartek przed sobą.

— Och, może. — Dało się słyszeć ziewnięcie. — To ty się znasz na pisaniu, nie ja.

Tsugumi wstała z krzesła i przeszła do kuchni. Tam z miski pełnej owoców wzięła czerwone jabłko i wróciła do pokoju. Położyła owoc na biurku, po czym otworzyła górną szufladę i wyjęła z niej niewielki czarny notes. Delikatnie pogładziła okładkę.

— Właśnie. Masz Death Note'a. Nie chcesz użyć go dla siebie?

— Nie zamierzam go w ogóle używać.

— Jesteś nudna — oświadczyła postać, biorąc jabłko z biurka i leniwie spływając na łóżko. — Nie to, co on... O nim pamiętają nawet po śmierci!

Dziewczyna poderwała głowę, w jej oczach pojawiło się zaciekawienie.

— Pamiętają?

— Taa... — Głośne chrupnięcie. — Bawią się w modły i nazywają siebie... Jak to szło... O, godnymi wyznawcami. To było tak...

_21-23 czerwca 2008_


End file.
